sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Vexy
Vexy is one of a former minor antagonist in The Smurfs 2. She is a smart and mischievous former Naughty who was created by Gargamel along with Hackus. Appearance Personality Biography The Smurfs 2 At the beginning, Vexy and Hackus were created by Gargamel and they trapped his cat, Azrael. Vexy asks Gargamel if he's proud of them which he says no. After Gargamel decides to kidnap Smurfette & Clumsy. Vexy jumps into the portal to get them since the portal is not big enough for Gargamel. After kidnapping Smurfette and clumsy, Vexy and Hackus stay with Smurfette and clumsy while Gargamel is doing his show. While Vexy comes up with a plan, clumsy breaks the jar and flees. While following them, Vexy tells Hackus to do naughty things in a candy store while she gets Smufette & Clumsy. After escaping from the candy store, they land in a mud puddle and are chased by Azrael. After escaping from Azrael, Clumsy teaches them how to ride a bird. When they returned to Gargamel's suite, Smurfette and Clumsy teaches Vexy how to hug which makes her feel strange. Gargamel comes back and gives Smurfette a tiny dragon wand since it's her birthday. While riding on the Ferris wheel, Vexy asks Gargamel for Smurf esscense which keeps Vexy and Hackus alive but Gargamel says no before Smurfette makes the Ferris wheel go faster. After returning to the suite, Vexy and Hackus are seen dying since they didn't get Smurf esscense. Smurfette & Clumsy gives Gargamel the formula and turns the Naughties into real Smurfs. Gargamel kills Clumsy and puts the 3 Smurfs into his Smurflator and Vexy asks Smurfette why he saved them. Smurfette says that she cares for them. When the power goes out, Gargamel leaves his lair to fix the power. Then, Papa Smurf frees Smurfette While Grouchy Smurf, and Vanity Smurf appear. Grouchy is admired by Vexy which makes her blush. After the Smurfs agree to help the former Naughties, Gargamel appears and traps them into the Smurfalator. But Clumsy use his powers to brake Smurfalator which causes an explosion. After the Smurfs are free, Smurfette introduces Vexy and Hackus to their human friends. After Grace Winslow tells Vexy that she's her sisters too(she and clumsy become more than just friends), Vexy kisses Clumsy. Then, Gargamel appears and Clumsy blasts him away with the tiny wand after Vexy points it to her. After saying good-bye to the their human friends, the Smurfs return to Smurf Village. As Smurfette introduces everyone to the new Smurfs, the whole village is admired by Vexy because she is starting to be another love interest to the Smurfs. As they celebrate Smurfette's birthday, Vexy sings along with Smurfette and clumsy dances with Grouchy at the end. Gallery Trivia *Vexy's name comes from the word 'vex', meaning 'make (someone) feel annoyed, frustrated, or worried'. *During the Smurfs 2 movie, Vexy is shown to have romantic feelings for Grouchy. *Unlike Smurfette, Vexy kept her short black hair with blue dye. Category:The Smurfs 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Category:One-Dimensional Brats Category:Sexy Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Smurf